mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai
Kai is a character and a hero in the Mortal Kombat series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4 as a nimble and agile Nepali fighter of the Gurkha warrior class. Similar to Liu Kang, he is a Shaolin monk and skilled martial artist with the ability to manipulate fire in battle. Info Kai was once a member of the secretive White Lotus society. He had learned his skills from the great masters throughout Asia. He journeyed to the far west where he met Liu Kang who happened to be in America at the time, recruiting to train a new generation of Shaolin warriors. During the events of ''Mortal Kombat 4'', Kai went with Liu to China to become a Shaolin warrior. However, his training was interrupted with the invasion of Shinnok and his dark legion into Edenia. Liu and Kai found Fujin who fell from the Heavens while battling the forces of Shinnok. The god of wind was unconscious and was about to be killed by Shinnok's Army of Darkness, when Liu and Kai interrupted the demons and saved him. Later on, Kai and Liu Kang joined Raven in his efforts against Shinnok. Once Shinnok was beaten, Kai decided to wander the Earth on a quest for self-enlightenment. As a blessing from Raven as he prepared to ascend to an Elder God, Raiden entrusted his lightning staff to Kai to help him on his quest, and perhaps find his way into immortality. Kai would later join with the Forces of Light in the final battle of Armageddon, where he would die alongside the rest of the combatants. About two decades later, Shujinko encounters Kung Lao in Earth's China and discovers that all of the Shaolin monks have been slaughtered, the latter requested Kai to go to Outworld so that he can return with new monks and help to build the monastery again. When approached in Outworld, Kai states that he had finished adventuring Earth and would only return once his wanders in Outworld were accomplish. He then gives Jinko the lighting staff from Raiden to give to Kung. Quotes *''Thanks, Reiko. But I'm not interested in becoming a Shaolin warrior anymore. I've got too many of my own problems to deal with. So killing me will get you nothing.'' *''I don't know. Wander the Earth, search for my soul... That kind of thing.'' *''(Takes Raiden's staff) Thank you, Lord Raiden. I will not fail.'' Powers and abilities Kai was part of the White Lotus organisation and trained with the other Shaolin monks: Liu Kang and Kung Lao. As a result, he has very nimble moves like his renegade kick, and projectiles bearing the resemblance of Liu's albeit slightly different downward and upward fireball. Journal Entry A former member of the White Lotus, Kai learned his skills from the great masters throughout Asia. He journeyed to the far east after meeting his friend and ally Liu Kang in America. They then reunited and assisted Raiden in his battles against Shinnok. Trivia *Kai was going to make a DLC appearance in Mortal Kombat X but he was replaced with Bo' Rai Cho. Gallery Kai.jpg|A drawing of Kai. Kai_faec.jpg|Kai's face. Kai_half_booty.png Kai's_wristband.jpg|Kai's wristbands. Kai_destroyin'_Liu_Kank.gif|Kai breaking Liu Kang's ass in half! Category:Nepalis Category:MK Category:Slaves Category:Daft gits Category:Non important Category:Monks Category:Protagonists Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Aryans Category:Neutral Good